The Bang Buddy 10 Commandments
by VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS
Summary: Once upon a time, it use to be easy to find someone who could provide the perfect arrangement of a tolerable, entertaining friend with the ability to satisfy your every sexual beck and call, while avoiding all relationship bullcrap. The f*** buddy was the soul mate of this commitment, but, alas, to even imagine such a convince nowaday was just wishful thinking. Or was it?


**A/N: Oh dear Lord I'm writing a different story again. Well, at least I know this one will only be ten chapters Now, about how I got this idea. I Google stupid shit, just because I'm bored. So, I decided to Google fuck buddies and it pulled up a link for the 'F*** Buddy 10 Commandments' and after reading it, this is the crap I wrote to pollute all your minds with. How nice. x)**

**Note: I do not own, nor did I help write these commandments. They belong to this awesome person named (or called) Lindsay Dolak. Neither do I own Inuyasha. Now On With The Story!**

**Chapter 1: Thou Shalt Not Seek Out A Fuck Buddy**

It was a quiet night for Tokyo as only a small handful of people walked down some of it's less busy streets. It was late into the evening, and being it a Sunday, most were at home getting ready for their Monday morning commute to work.

One young woman wasn't as lucky as those people though. She had spent the good part of the evening waiting at a small bar for a date that never showed; leaving her three hours later with a large bill of multiple glasses of high priced liquor to try and kill some of the pain of being rejected by a man once again.

_'It's always the good ones.' _She thought bitterly to herself, taking a deep breath of the cool night air as she stepped out of the smoke infested bar.

Now, she wasn't one to be self conceded and think she was gods giving prodigy or something, but damn it! She was a twenty-two year old attractive woman for gods sake! Looks if anything be damned; at least she was smart, and had a bachelors degree. That's more then she could say about some of her friends.

Walking down the street, and too busy in her thoughts to know someone had followed her out of the bar, the young woman didn't have time to react as a tall man cut in front of her. By the time she took her gaze off the sidewalk, the woman hit face first into his chest.

"Hey! Watch it!" The woman hissed as she looked up at amber colored eyes.

"Hn. My apologies. I presumed you were paying attention when I came to follow you." he told her in a low timber.

The young woman felt her knees go weak, but decided to tell herself it was the alcohol and not the mans voice.

"Uhhh, so, you're stalking me?" She asked calmly. Wasn't she suppose to be worried? Meh. We'll see.

"If that is what humans refer it to as, than yes. But, I followed you because you are a very attractive woman, as I am a very attractive male, and I presumed you could use a little fun in your depressingly human life." He said, making the woman's lips purse indignantly.

"I am not a human. My name is Kagome! I am a Kagome. Ka-go-me. Got it?" The slur in her little declaration was not missed by the man as he looked at the slightly swaying _Kagome _with narrowed eyes. Well, this night was not going how it was suppose to. At least for him.

"Hnn. I see you are too mentally impaired from the alcohol you consumed at the bar. I was hoping this could start tonight, but it seems I was mistaken. Pity." He said, not really looking the least bit disappointed.

"Get started with what?" she said, not really understanding what the man was getting at.

She watched with curious eyes as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is my number. If you wish to experience what a real man can do for you, call me and I'll be there." Putting the small piece of paper in her hand, the man gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving back the way they came.

Kagome stared off in front of her, not really knowing what happened just then, and as she turned to try and confront the man she saw that he had disappeared.

Frowning, Kagome gave a small shrug before crossing the street to her apartment building that was conveniently only a block from the bar.

_**1. Thou Shalt Not Seek Out A Fuck Buddy: **In most cases, these special sex deviants come out to play when you least expect them and, typically, around the time you might be down on yourself. Recently single? Failing out of school? Just like the sun, the penis always rises again._


End file.
